A UnKid Friendly Summer
by WinglessAngel01
Summary: Let me just say kids in for one heck of a summer and he's not going to like it. Kid x Kudo Harley x Kudo and everything inbetween. It is summer after all and I'm always in the mood for suggestions so feel free to send me your ideas. Also just a heads up i grew up on the dub version Case Closed so i will be using the names from there i'm sorry if this a inconvenience to you.
1. Chapter 1: Summer Begins

Un-Kid Friendly Summer

I glided around the midnight sky on my glider as usual as I fled from a heist, jewel in hand. But unlike usual my thoughts drifted to a tiny critic who hadn't been at the heist tonight. "How could he not be there?" I thought as I flew around. "I mean Moore and his daughter were there he's always where they are." I thought as I narrowly avoided hitting a wall. I ended up in the Moore's area and decided to check up on my little critic but was surprised to find he wasn't there either. "What the hell?" I questioned a loud.

"Where could he be." I thought as I switched into some civilian clothes and began walking down the street. "You've got no where to run kid!" I heard a filial voice say. "Snake!" I thought as I ran over and looked around the corner. I saw snake standing there gun in hand and my little critic standing in front of him out of breath, clothes tattered, and his wrist watch appeared to be broken. "Damn my luck." I heard him say as he raised his hands in surrender.

"What Tantei-kun would never give up." I thought he's too stubborn. "Now put the watch on the ground and come over here." Snake said as he kept the gun trained on him. He did as he was told. "I think kid went this way sir." I said imitating an officer. "Your not getting away this time kid!" I said imitating Nakamori.

Snake stopped and Conan froze as he was putting down the watch. "Shit well I guess we have to end this here." Snake said as he held the trigger. "He wouldn't." I thought. "Sorry brat no hard feelings right." Snake said as he pulled the trigger. Tantei-kun moved just in time the bullet cut his left leg as he rolled to the side.

But he didn't stay down long he jumped up and dashed past Snake turning the corner and running right past me. I ran after him as Snake cursed violently as he went to his car. I turned the corner to find Tantei-kun on the ground half unconscious his shirt was tattered and burned and his leg was bleeding a lot and he had a bunch of other minor wounds. "What happened Tant... I mean kid what happened to you?" I asked almost blowing my cover. "Stupid kid heist." Tantei-kun said before passing out.

"Wait was this somehow my fault?" I thought as I picked him up. I went back to Moore's and put a note in the house saying Conan had went over to Agasa's and he would be getting picked up by his mom so he could spend some time with his folks. After that I left a note at Agasa's explaining the situation to that Ai girl so she wouldn't blow it and also warning her to stay low because the orginization was on the move. Then I took Tantei-kun back to my house my mom was going to be gone all summer, and Aoko was leaving with her father on a vacation tomorrow morning so she wouldn't come barging in asking me a bunch of questions. I bandaged up his wounds and changed him into some of my old clothes and called it a night.

Conan's POV

"Damn." I thought as I woke up everything hurt just opening my eyes was trouble some. "Well that's what happens when you take out two snipers and run from one through like twenty blocks of grass, and concrete." I thought as I remembered last night. "Uh." I said as I rubbed my head. I looked to the side and was surprised to find I wasn't in my room at Rachel's, or at my own home. I tried to move but something was griping my waist I turned to the side to see a guy around his teens that looked a lot like me in my regular body except messier hair.

"Baka I'm no stuffed animal let me go!" I yelled trying to get out of his grip. "Mm..five more minutes." The person mumbled as they continued to sleep. I kicked there leg and they released me and said "Ow what was that for?" as they looked to the side. "Tan...Kid your awake I'm so happy." The person yelled hugging me. "Ow let go where am I?" I said confused.

"Your at my house I brought you here after I found you passed out on the side of the road. What happened to you anyway?" The person asked. "This is all because of that stupid thief!" I mumbled in disdain as I tried to get off the bed almost falling off just to be caught by this strange guy. "What thief are you talking about Kid?" He asked. "I'm sure as hell not talking about Lupin?" I said as I turned to look at the guy. He looked upset for a second than asked "What did kid do?" He asked.

"Uh nothing I'm just mad okay." I said rubbing my head. "Than if kid didn't do anything to you what happened?" He asked. "I was at the kid heist last night and I saw a weird flash from the building across the street and decided to go check it out turns out it was some snipers preparing to take aim so I knocked two of them out and then a third one came out of nowhere and ended up chasing my butt all the way around Beika and that's how this happened." I said sarcastically knowing this person wouldn't believe a word as I gestured toward myself.

Kaito's POV

"So it was my fault." I thought as I looked down at Tantei-kun. "He got injured taking out the snipers meant to kill me at a kid heist." I thought as I clutched onto him from behind. "Hey what's wrong with you?" He asked a bit surprised. "Tante.." I said covering my mouth at my slip up. "Kid?" He questioned as he turned around in my grip looking up at me.

I turned my head to the side.  
"I knew it I mean I knew kid was a teenager not that you were kid, but it makes since how you can look like me I mean Jimmy without a mask." He mused. I looked down at him my smirk returning "Hey everyone knows about you, from the newspapers on the heist your the one to ever get the closest to catching kid. It's just common knowledge." I said. He smirked "Sure, sure try and cover your ass but I wouldn't arrest you even if you were kid." he said. "You wouldn't?" I questioned.

"No life would be boring with out your heist and your fan girls would kill me." He said shuttering at the thought. I laughed at his statement and he said "I'm not kidding Serena would have my hyde." I shuttered at his statement because he was likely right. "But how I mean why were you in Beika?" He asked me confused. "Well you see I'm not kid I was just on my way from a outing back home when I found you." I said.

"Alright fine than who are you?" He asked me raising a brow. "Come on Kaito come up with a good alias like Chris Tucker no, Lupin Reed no. Well anything but your actually name will do." I thought to myself as I avoided eye contact with him he moved his hand to my dresser and picked up the note my mom left. "Hmm so your names Kaito judging from this note." Tantei-kun said giving me a triumphant stare. "Damn you!" I thought as I resisted the urge to hit my head against the wall nothing could make this any worse. Jii walked in saying "Bocchama are you alright I was worried when you didn't come to the car after your heist what happened?"

Scratch that things just got worse. "So you were saying Kid?" Tantei-kun asked with a smirk. Jii looked down at him and gasped "My poor boy what happened?" He asked walking up to him. He gave me a look that clearly asked did this happen at the heist. "Uh it's nothing I'm fine." Tantei-kun said rubbing his head.

"Bocchama how did this happen?" He asked giving me a knowing stare I gestured my head towards the door and we stepped out. I closed the door and we walked downstairs "So bocchama what caused that boys injuries?" Jii asked as he sat down on the couch. "He knocked out two of the snipers from last nights heist unfortunately Snake was also there he chased him down to Beika probably trying to silence him, if it wasn't for him I don't know what could of happened last night I should of noticed them!" I said as my head fell into my hands. "Bocchama don't blame yourself they must have been very well hidden." Jii said trying to cheer me up. "Yeah they were in three different location Snake had the roof of the building across the street and his two goons took up the eighth and seventh floor giving them multiple chances and shots it would of been bad." I turned to see Tantei-kun standing at the bottom of the steps leaning on the bannister.

"The only reason I noticed was because one of his goons made a mistake and used a lighter the reflection off the scope caught my eye." Tantei-kun continued. "Huh I see." Jii said looking him over quzically. "No, no i sees', no conversations bad all of this was bad." I thought as I gestured towards Jii and went up to Conan and sprayed him with some knock out gas. "Kid." He slurred as he passed out falling backwards I caught him and carried him over to the chair with me and sat back down. After the gas cleared Jii said "Bocchama I think it's safe to tell him I mean it is partially (if not all) your fault he's in this mess I think he deserves to know." I hated it when Jii was right.

I looked down at Tantei-kun and ruffled his hair a bit then said "Fine I'll tell him okay." "Well bocchama I'll be taking my leave now than make sure to return your prize." Jii said as he left the building. "Is he talking about the jewel or him." I thought as I stared down at Tantei-kun.

Conan's POV

"um..uh." I muttered as I woke up on the couch I looked around but there were no signs of Kid or that other guy anywhere. I sat up and looked around but he wasn't there I got up and went in the kitchen to try and get a glass of water but I couldn't reach anything. "Need a hand." A pompous voice said barely holding back a laugh. "No I don't Kid!" I said looking at him. "Your more of a kid than I am." He said snickering.

I growled low in my throat. He pulled me down a cup from the cabinet, filled it with water, and gave it to me. "Thanks." I muttered weakly. "Your welcome, so how about I explain things to you?" He asked. "That would be nice." I said. *one unnecessarily long explanation later* "So let me get this straight you took over being kid after your late father to find the guys who killed him and get a legendary stone called pandora that can give people immortality so you can destroy it and that guy who tried to kill me yesterday was a part of the organization that killed your father and he's also out to kill you?" I asked.

"Well yeah if you want to be frank about it." He said. "And now he's probably out to kill me as well." I said rubbing my head. "Pretty much." He said a frown on his face. "What?" I asked. "Your looking a bit pale it must be time to tuck you in." He said icing me up.

"Hey I'm not a kid, let me go I just woke up, I'm not tired." I complained sounding a lot like a child. We reached his room and he laid me on the bed "Are you sure you want to stay up it will hurt a lot less when I clean your wounds if you are asleep." He explained. "Yeah I'm sure I'm sick of you knocking me out!" I said. He pulled up my left pants leg and unwrapped the bandages reveal a deep gash. "Hmm so um that looks pretty bad." I said surprised at the fact that it wasn't hurting that much.

"Thank you detective obvious." Kid said. "So if it's that bad why doesn't it hurt?" I asked him. "Well that's probably because of the pain killers but those are going to ware off in a couple minutes." Kid explained. "Um so kid." I said but he cut me off. Then said "Call me Kaito.".

"Well Kaito I'm going to need to head home soon Rachel and Agasa must be worried." I said. "Nah Rachel thinks your going to be with your parents for the summer and Agasa and Ai know the jest of what happened." He said as he rubbed some peroxide on the cut. "Well you can't make me stay here I have things I have to do." I said I mean I have a criminal syndicate to try and find a poison to get a sample of and just plain work to do. "Snake is after you don't you get how dangerous that is." Kid said starring at me. I looked him in the eyes and said "Of course I do but I don't have the leisure to just sit around and wait him out."

Kid looked a bit taken a back for a moment than he got a serious look and said "Tantei-kun Snake isn't your regular criminal he's a lot more dangerous and your staying here until I'm positive he lost interest." "He still hasn't lost interest in you." I retorted. He was silent for the rest of the time he spent cleaning my wound. After he said "Jimmy you can't always solve everything your way you know." and began to leave the room. "And you can't always have things your way." I said as he reached the door.

"Damn it can't you just let me leave on a cool and ominous note?" He said turning around. "No." I told him. "At least let me have the last sentence." He asked. "Nope." I said while getting off the bed. "Uh your so annoying." He said. "Well I bet you see how you make others feel now." I told him with a smirk.

Akako's POV

I watched the scene in Kaito's room unfold and loved how badly the little raven ruffled Kaito's feathers. Kaito looked down right annoyed and not even Aoko could make him look that off his game. The little raven had pecked my interest I had to see just what Kaito would do to keep him safe. A plan was forming and oh what a devious plan it was. I laughed as I watched Kaito storm out of the room defeated.


	2. Chapter 2: A Bad Introduction

Kaito's POV

I stormed out of the room and slammed the door. A weird chill ran down my back but I decided to ignore it and go watch some TV it was probably from being around Tantei-kun so much. I cut on some random comedy show and dozed off on the couch. "Kid what's the matter." Snake said as he held Tantei-kun at gun point. Tantei-kun was battered, and bruised. And there was blood running from his head.

"Let him go Snake he has nothing to do with this." I said. "I'll let him go if you drop the card gun and show me your face." He said. "He's lying don't." Tantei-kun said. "Shut it brat!" Snake yelled holding the barrel of the gun closer to his head making him wince. I put my card gun on the ground and moved my hand towards my top hat than I woke up sweating.

"Huh oh god that was horrible." I muttered to myself. I went upstairs to check up on him and was frightened when I found he wasn't there I looked throughout the whole house and there was still no sign of him. I went back to my room and looked again and found a note that said "The dove seems to have found a friend but soon his friend will meet a naughty end will the princess have her way or will a thief clad in white save the day." I crumpled the note in my hand it didn't take a genius to realize Akako was up to her old games I was just happy it wasn't Snake. I walked out the door and started my long walk to Akako's.

Akako's POV

He is such a cutie I thought as I played with his hair. Aww he was so fast asleep when I saw him I almost didn't want to move him in fear of waking him up. I gently picked him up and swiftly jumped back out the window leaving a note on the dresser in Kaito's room the boy wasn't even roused by my movements. Well I wasn't surprised at this I made sure to cast a spell on him before picking him up so he would not wake. That's why he still laid here in his deep slumber as I waited for Kuroba to show up.

A loud knocking resounded through the house as I heard Kuroba yell "Damn it Akako this isn't funny!" my servant opened the door for Kaito but if he thought this would be as easy as climbing a few steps he was very mistaken.

Kaito's POV

"Damn!" I thought as I ran through Akako's maze of a house I thought this was going to be easy since she pretty much let me in but this was proving difficult. "Oh Kuroba how much does this boy mean to you?" Akako's voice chimed throughout the house. "That's none of your business just give him back." I yelled trying to locate where the voice had come from. "Come and get him." She said and laughed. "This isn't funny." I yelled as I almost ran into a wall tripping when I tried to stop myself.

I glared at a random location and yelled "And neither was that!" stupid witch switching up the rooms putting walls where doors should be. "No that was hilarious!" She said continuing her laughing. "Is this all some big game to you?" I asked getting back up on my feet. "Kuroba I thought you were fond of games." She said. "Come on is this fuck with Kaito week or something. I get it I'm like this one hundred percent of the time okay writer." (Scene switches to the writer typing and laughing her ass off. "No Kaito I think you need to learn a lesson here.")

"Damn it!" I thought as I continued running through the house I opened a door praying that the writer decided to let me off already. Just to be hit with a custard pie to the face and barely dodge the rest of them. "Well at least Akako isn't recording this." Meanwhile upstairs. "I'm so happy I set up those cameras." Akako said through her laughter. "Oh this is so going to Aoko, and Hakuba." Akako said.

Back with Kaito

"Huh I finally found the steps." I panted as I ran up the stairs. "Nothing could make this day worse." I thought as it felt like my leg pulled something I looked down to see a thin wire. "Oh no!" I said looking around for more of those stupid pies. When I heard a noise from above me I looked up "Oh no is that...fi.. ! AHH!" I did not just scream and I did not run like hell. (Author: Sure you didn't.) "Shut up you I didn't." I was almost at the door and I managed to dodge most of the fish one more step and I was home free.

Until I slipped on a stupid trout this is why i hate fish. I was covered from head to toe in the evil things and no I was not hyperventilating I was just breathing deeply. After valiantly fighting my way out of the fish. (Author: By that he means he rolled around saying get them off me, get them off me until most of them were gone.) "They didn't ask you!" I went through the door and was meet with the sight of Akako standing there laughing and Tantei-kun asleep in a chair. "Huh huh Akako." I panted and glared at her.

"Oh Kuroba how nice of you to come pay me a visit." She said picking up Tantei-kun and sitting down in the chair holding him in her lap. "Don't play Koizumi you know why I'm here now give the kid back." I said finally catching my breath. "What kid?" She asked. I glared at her than looked at her lap. "Oh you mean this kid how silly of me." She said ruffling his hair she got up and carried him over to me placing him in my hands.

"Here you go than." She said with one of her fake smiles. I looked down at Tantei-kun and began to try and wake him up but nothing was working. "Koizumi why won't he wake up." I asked getting worried but keep my poker face up. "Hmm oh that I just cast a little spell on him. That's all." She said flipping her hair. "What type of spell and how do I break it?" I asked her.

"What you've never heard of snow white Kaito?" She asked. I thought it over for a second than said "Wait you don't mean, you didn't?" I said surprised. "Yep that's right only a kiss from someone who loves him can wake him up." Akako said. "Undo the spell undo it now." I said. "Sorry that's the only way to undo it." She said and began to laugh than she snapped her fingers and in a blink of an eye Tantei-kun and I were back in my room.

"AKAKO!" I screamed in anger. "Okay no need to panic Kaito remember always keep your poker face." I told myself as I laid Tantei-kun on the bed. "He'll be fine, but what if he needs to eat, or drink, or go to the bathroom he can't stay like this!" I thought as I began to panic. "Okay who loves Tantei-kun that little girl he hangs out with Ami, uh Rachel, that stupid west detective Harley uh, and maybe that Ai girl. Damn it I can't get any of them to help they wouldn't believe me more than likely they would arrest me for kidnapping." I thought as I banged my head against the wall. "How do I feel about him?" I thought looking down at him.

"Sure Tantei-kun's a worthy adversary, and he always keeps me on top of my game but I don't think I love him." I pondered. "I mean I like him and I want to protect him and probably get to know him better but that's not love." I thought. ( Author: Sure it's not.) " Fine I'll try but it's just going to be a kiss on the cheek and it's only to prove I don't love him." I thought as I leant down and kissed him on the cheek. I waited a second and felt a bit disappointed when he didn't wake up but then. "Uh what happened I feel like I've been asleep way to long." He said as he woke up rubbing his head.  
"Huh." I sighed as I fell back on the floor. Than realization sunk in and it felt like my throat closed up on me as I thought "Does that mean I love Tantei-kun?" I stared at him as he jumped off the bed.

Conan's POV  
"What the fuck happened?" I thought as I looked at Kaito lying on the floor. I jumped off the bed just to have a blazing pain run through my left leg causing me to fall landing on Kaito's stomach. "Ow, ow that hurts." I mumbled as I griped my left leg. "Well at least I know not to go kicking any soccer balls with this leg anytime soon." I thought as I tried to stand back up just to fall back onto Kaito's stomach. I gave up on trying to stand and just sat up after that.

"Sorry about that Kaito guess my legs more injured than I thought." I said rubbing my head childishly. "It's cool can you stand up?" He asked as he sat up. "Unfortunately no." I answered him glaring down at my leg like that could scare it into getting better. "Well glaring at it isn't going to make it better Tantei-kun. ." Kaito said. "I know that and if I have to call you Kaito than you should call me Conan." I said giving him a glare this time.

"Eh okay Conan-chan." He said with a smirk. I really wish I could kick him right now. "Just Conan no chan no kun just Conan alright and I'm not a girl." I told him. "Alright someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Have a bad dream or something?" He said. "Yeah I had a dream a witch kidnapped me and Rachel, and that her dad was our only hope of rescue it was horrible." I said sarcastically.

"Heh, heh yeah that sounds bad." Kaito said rubbing his head there was an awkward silence after that. "So I'm gonna go call Jii so he can check out your leg." Kaito said as he quickly fled the room. "What's up with him?" I thought as I laid on the carpet.

Kaito's POV

"Crap even in his sleep he's slightly perceptive." I thought as I went to make the call to Jii, but my doorbell rang before I could I went and opened the door. "Hello Kaito-kun." Koizumi said as she stood in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" I asked her a bit peeved. "I'm here to help your little friend." She said as she invited herself in and went upstairs I quickly followed her. "Sit still." I heard Koizumi say as I walked in my room I saw her kneeling next to Conan rubbing some weird type of ointment on his leg.

Conan laid on the floor trying not to move and looking in pain. "There you go." Koizumi said as she rewrapped his bandages. "Um thank you." Conan said. "You're welcome." She said as she picked Conan up and put him on the bed. "Now don't move for at least an hour." She said as she grabbed my wrist and hauled me down stairs closing the door behind her.

"So Kaito you love this boy huh?" She asked. "What are you talking about?" I asked her. "Don't play coy I saw you kiss him and he woke up so that means you love him." She said with a smirk. "That doesn't prove anything." I told her. "Magic doesn't lie." She said.

"You could have just made him wake up!" I said. "Well yes I could of but I didn't. I wanted to see how much you cared about him so I did this." She explained. "But it's not love he's just a close friend kind of like family." I said trying to see what other information she would tell me regarding the spell. "That type of love wouldn't have awakened him." She said. "What type would of then?" I asked her.

"The love of a lover." she said getting extremely close. "You're lying." I said. "Believe what you want Kaito it doesn't change the truth." She said as she walked out.

Conan's POV

"I've been sleeping way too much lately, but I'm still tired it must be due to the wound or that weird ointment." I thought as I drifted off to sleep. I woke up a good two hours later if the alarm clock on the nightstand was anything to go by. I got up off the bed and was surprised to find my leg feeling as good as new. As soon as I discovered this I began planning not like I was ungrateful for kids help it's just I have things I need to do maybe I'll go to Harley's since Rachel thinks I'm going to be gone for the summer. At least there I'll get something done.

The question is how do I get out of here without him noticing I mean I won't get far if he finds out right away. I went down stairs to find Kaito asleep on the couch. I went back up stairs and got my wallet out of my tattered pants. Then I climbed out the window and shimmied down the gutter into a bush. After that I started on my way to the station to get to Osaka.

Kaito's POV

I woke up on the couch from the clock I looked at I had been asleep for a good twenty minutes. "I must of dozed off well it's been two hours and twenty minutes since Conan fell asleep he should be awake by now." I thought as I went to check up stairs. I went in my room to find the window open and the bed empty it didn't take Sherlock Holmes to figure out what had went down. "TANTEI-KUN!" I yelled knowing he probably wasn't in earshot as I ran down stairs and out the front door making sure to lock it. I ran through the street knowing he was probably heading to the Ekoda station.

"Oh you're pretty young to be ridding all alone." I heard a women say at the station as I ran inside. "Yeah but I've rode a bunch of times." I heard a familiar kiddy voice say as I stared at the fake childish smile. "Hey Conan." I said running off towards him. I noticed he visibly twitched. "What did mom tell you about running off on your own were supposed to stick together remember?" I asked him giving him a playful nuggie.

"Oh you must be his older brother so i take it you'll be getting a ticket for Osaka too than?" The woman asked me. "Yes." I said as I paid her and she gave me the ticket. As Conan and I were walking to the train and away from the clerk he dropped his cute little kid act and was giving me his death glare, and needless to say that keep a lot of people far away from us I mean it was like everyone moved to the side at the sight of that glare everyone was five feet away from us and clearly moving further away. "Come on smile you're scaring all the people here you know." I said but he continued to glare bullets at me not even daggers freaking bullets good thing I have my poker face. We finally got on the train Conan sat across from me and I thought he was going to spend the whole ride glaring at me than he turned to the side and stared out the window fixedly at something there was still fifth teen minutes before the train departed so I laid back to get comfortable.

Then all of a sudden Conan jumped up and ran out of the train at full speed, and when I say full speed I mean before I had time to say wait he was already out of the train. I got up and followed him but when I did he was already walking back to the train the only difference being he had a new watch but this one was black. He walked right past me and got in the train and when I went back to our seats he wasn't there. He came back to his seat a minute before the train departed. "Where did you get the watch?" I asked staring at the watch fastened to his wrist.

"Don't worry I got it from a friend a too curious friend there's no camera on it but the battery acted as a tracking device so I switched the battery and threw the one with the tracker out the bathroom window." He said I stared at him as he looked out the window not knowing what to say. "What type of friends does he have?" I silently asked myself. We finally reached Osaka after I don't know how long I just know that if I didn't prank someone soon I was going to lose it. I had tried pranking Conan on the train but he saw through it, some other passenger fell for it though so that calmed me down a bit. However what didn't help was Conan's little silent treatment no matter what I said there was no response he just keep looking out the window, going to the bathroom, or reading a small slip of paper that seemed to be a manual.

Harley's POV

"Uh this summer is so boring!" I thought as I laid on the floor reading a novel. My mom and dad had went on a honey moon vacation to who knows where deeming me responsible and old enough to stay alone, and Kazuha was off with Rachel for the summer at Serena's so it was pretty boring. A knock on the door interrupted my reading I went to answer it and found Kudo standing on the front porch with Conan. I grabbed Conan and pulled him inside and said "What the hell is going on what did you bring Kid with you or something cause other than the hair he looks exactly like you?!" he gave me his signature put me down look. Then said "He's an idiot keep him locked outside."

Then he walked upstairs and into the bathroom. I walked back into the living room and laid back in my spot on the floor and continued reading. "Hey let me in Conan this isn't funny." The guy outside yelled as he banged on the door. I stomped over to the door and opened it yelling "Shut it you asshole I'm trying to read!" As I stared the fake Kudo in the eyes. I coughed than continued "Now who are you and what are you doing here?"

"He's Kuroba Kaito age 17 lives in Edoka." Conan said from behind me. "Oh that Hakuba guy's always saying that some guy named Kaito is kid." I said I had heard him yell about it on many occasions. "So he's kid that would explain how he could disguise himself as you without a mask and I just have a weird feeling bout him." I admitted. "What no I'm not." The guy said. However Conan cut him off saying "Yep he's kid good instincts Harley."

"You're not stepping one foot in this house or near Kudo kid." I said grabbing Kudo and slamming the door.

Kaito's POV

"WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled at the door and knocked on it repeatedly then sat down and said "Fine if he won't let me in or near Kudo I'll just have to break in and steal Kudo easy."


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Harley

Conan's POV

"Kudo what did he do to you?" Harley asked. "Nothing you moron now put me down!" I yelled but he keep me in his arms. "What's wrong with you?" I asked as I stopped struggling. "Uh nothing." Harley said as he placed me on the ground I looked up at him but he avoided my gaze. "Okay is it alright if I go lay down?" I asked.

"Uh yeah it's fine my rooms upstairs to the right." Harley said. I ran upstairs and grabbed a book off of Harley's desk as I laid down. I must of dozed off sometime during reading because I awoke later in the night with Harley by my side. "Mm Harley." I was in the middle of mumbling out when a hand covered my mouth and pulled me out Harley's bedroom window bringing me to the roof. "Hey what's the big idea?" I asked.

"Be quiet Conan." The person said. "Ki.. I mean Kaito why are you still here?" I asked. "That was very rude of you Conan-chan naughty kids like you deserve to be punished." He said as his hand traced up my shirt. "What are you doing you pedophile?" I asked trying to push him away. "Don't use that little kid act with me I know your Jimmy Kudo." He said as he began to suck on my neck.

"Uhn...stop." I said letting out an involuntary moan. He tried to say something but his lips were still sucking on my neck causing it to come out as a mumble. "Stop this Kaito don't you think this is weird I mean look at me!" I said. Kaito removed his lips from my neck and said "No matter how you look it doesn't change the fact that you're you." Then he continued his ministrations.

He licked the spot he had been sucking then gave me a deep kiss due to my small lungs I ran out of air rather quickly so when kid moved back I was breathless. "You're so cute Tantei-kun." He said as I breathed in heavily. "The real fun will start once you get your body back." He said as he kissed me again and pushed me down on the roof. This time making the kiss deeper and longer by sliding his tongue in my mouth. I couldn't keep awake anymore. The lack of oxygen got to me and I passed out.

Kaito's POV

I ended the kiss and pulled my tongue out of Kudo's mouth. "Huh." I sighed as I looked down at Kudo. "Ah that confused look you had was just too cute." I said brushing his bangs from in front of his eyes. I silently placed him back into the bed with Harley and got a bit jealous when he cuddled up against Harley. Then I thought "Harley's no competition he has that girlfriend of his anyway."

Then i remembered how he declared he wouldn't let me near Kudo and thought "Then again it's never bad to be cautious."

Harley's POV

I awoke with Kudo cuddled up against my stomach. I was glad he was asleep so he couldn't notice the blush on my face. I got up out of the bed carefully and went to the bathroom and began getting dressed for the day. After I was dressed I went back to my room where I found Kudo sprawled out across the bed with no cover over him. "Dang it. If only he wasn't stuck in that little kid body." I thought as I covered him back up. "Harley.." Kudo muttered in his sleep. I knelt down and gave him a slight peck on the check and he went back to sleeping soundly. "He's still like a little kid though." I couldn't help but think.

I began to walk away when I heard some rustling from behind me. I turned and noticed that the window was open. "Huh I thought this was closed?" I said quizzically as I went and closed it. I leaned over Kudo and closed the window being extra careful not to wake him as I moved back I spotted a kiss mark on Kudo's neck. I almost fell on top of him in shock but I caught myself.

I glared at the now closed window as I thought of the only person who could've made that mark. Kid was going to pay I'm keeping him far away from Kudo from now on! That fucking thief was not going to get Kudo and if he wanted him he would have to get through me first! I went down stairs and made a quick breakfast then just sat around watching TV and reading for a good hour. I tried not to think of the mark on Kudo's neck, but it was driving me crazy.

I sighed when I heard footsteps from upstairs I turned around to see Kudo walking down the steps tiredly. I noticed bandages wrapped around his leg for the first time. I vaguely wondered what happen but my first concern was making sure he didn't fall down the steps he kept dozing off while walking. "Kudo watch where yer going!" I said as I ran over and caught him before he fell down the steps. His head lolled in my arms and my attention focused on the kiss mark on his neck.

He fell asleep in my arms slowly uttering the word Kai before passing out completely. I laid Kudo on the couch and ran upstairs. I ran into my room and looked for kid when I was jumped from behind Kid pinned me to the ground. "So I'll be taking Kudo back now." Kid said. "Kid I'll never let you take Kudo!" I said. "Who said you had a choice in the matter." Kid said.

Kaito's POV

How close Harley and Jimmy were was annoying me more than I'd like to admit. I'd prefer it to just be Jimmy and I the less Harley the better. "Well if you want to get to Kudo you'll have to get through me first." Harley said when we both heard a crash from downstairs. We both ran down the stairs to find an open window, broken vase, and no Jimmy in sight. It looked like someone had caught up with us rather that someone was good or bad I didn't know, but my mind thought the worse "What if it was snake!?"

Author's Notes

I bet you guys have been wondering why I haven't updated in so long and if you're not wondering then you can just skip this part then. However if you were it's because it's senior year for me in high school and things have got a bit hectic more work cursing yeah they curse at you when you get to that grade. Friends moving away writers block having to read "Crime and Punishment" the first week of school for AP English and have it done in a week, then having to read "Animal Farm". These may sound a bunch of excuse because mostly they are, but what I'm trying to say is sorry for not updating in such a long time and I'll try harder to update more in the future.


End file.
